Sol Osbeck
Sol is a lemon candy who tries to act like a real lemon, growing up in a sea world, where hunting and strength is the highest value, he feels he needs to be like that too, trash taking others at every opportunity to try and prove he’s not a wuss, though when it comes to his insults, ‘trash’ is definitely a good descriptor, and if someone ever calls it out- he’ll cry. Appearance Sol is a demonic, fishy looking boy, with pale yellow skin, that is always glistening from lingering slime. He has soft white hair that waves around his small yellow horns, golden brown eyes, and a disgustingly slimy tongue he insists on sticking out at every opportunity. He has a long fish like tail, sporting an assortment of yellow-brown coloured scales, with small spikes coming from the very back. He wears a black turtleneck, with an off white stripe across the neck, and writing on the sleeves in the same colour, layered with a red T-shirt, with a red and yellow wave pattern on it. He wears baggy black sweat pants, with red stripes down the sides. Topped off with his black boots, accented with gold and red details. Personality Sol is a very loud and screechy boy, who insults, and goes out of his way to cause chaos whenever possible, but his peak insult is calling someone a ‘poopy head’, and whenever he does cause chaos, he’ll be sobbing in the corner. He’s extremely sensitive, and will cry if he as much as steps on a bug, although he likes to try and hide his feelings, he’s brought to tears way too easily. He’s very eager to impress, trying whatever insult or insignificant trick that might make him seem cool, and he will smile like big puppy even he pulls it off even a little, though he’ll pretend like he’s not and try to cover it with his hair, his hair isn’t that long. Power Sol can secrete a ‘goo’ from his fish-like skin, leaving it in a slimy state for most of the time. This ‘goo’ is actually his own mucus, which lathers his skin, making it easy to slide though rocks in underwater caves, and to scare off other fish that try to nibble him, however when exposed to air, the goo hardens, and is quite the pain to scrape off- but they make pretty great rocks if you manage it. Backstory Relationships Tyga Kimoura Tyga is a fellow classmate of Sol’s, they both have the same fashion taste, and hang out a lot, listening to music, and being gamers, Sol can really consider him a best friend- Vidar Osbeck Vidar is Sol’s father, Sol really wants to impress him- and hopes that would make him pay more attention to him, but nothing has seemed to work quite yet. Cian Osbeck Cian is the only one of Sol’s brothers who he’s in frequent contact with, as he lives on land, so Sol stays at his apartment more than he does in the sea with their dad. Though the apartment is a mess, all Cian knows how to cook is pebbles he bought from the dollar store, and he barely leaves the place and god does it show- but Sol still likes hanging out there, even if Cian may look like a highly disturbed prison inmate to the outside eye. Trivia * Sol can survive without water for a very long time, at least 5 days, his skin staying constantly slimy and hardened goo locking in moisture makes that possible, but he should at least take a dip in some water everyday- * Considers himself the king of the arcade, his room is filled with cute toys he won at the claw machine, but hopefully no one ever sees them- * Pretends chocolate sticks are cigarettes. * Wants piercings and tattoos when he’s older but his skin is too slimy, and he also has no pain tolerance. * Can eat rocks, and fish straight raw, but literally anything else gives him a stomach ache, or he’ll even vomit. He’s very embarrassed by his upset tummy. * Wants a pet dove. * Going through a Tik Tok phase- * Red is the best colour and you can’t change his mind, but maybe a little- blue is cool too * Likes doing his makeup, but in secret- * Loves cuddles, but don’t tell anyone Art F79696EA-4D4D-460C-98D3-ACD39E7F0777.jpeg|Lemon boy AFA7C023-7AB8-4B04-8380-A00CD650B515.png|Juiced lemon 8C7D5D80-3A90-41EC-B7BC-51D9A46AEB94.jpeg|E boy AA506048-6E3E-4E90-94ED-2F50E305B6B9.jpeg|E boy 2 1E51C18A-C75F-4BBD-A11A-281F690EB4D2.png|E boy again 1DD321A6-2579-4E0F-84B7-692205125369.png|Dummy boys 0ED47FCE-5E5D-41BC-BFE4-481A258EEB87.png|Babies 507F7B53-EEA8-4EDB-B627-AD0FAA194CBC.png|Literal baby CC85AF20-8B3F-4BB4-B257-89F000147612.jpeg|Shaded Ref 31AC8882-F299-4240-AAF0-E13AF9F0A14A.png|Unshaded Refs FA03714F-2DC7-4C93-B90D-4C874603BCAF.png|Puppy eyes Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Male Category:RedFlame